


Militarystuck

by altertalian_doodle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eq is a shady field medic, F/F, F/M, Gamzee is some mercenary dude, How does army work, Humanstuck, Im a lazy ass who doesnt want to insert all those quadrant signs, Im an indecisive weenie, M/M, Militarystuck, Multi, Trust me I'll update the ships as they come, Vrisk is a former delinquent, War in the middle east or some shit, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altertalian_doodle/pseuds/altertalian_doodle
Summary: Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you're starting to realize how bad of an idea it was to enlist in the army. Combat medics who are unlicensed to give out prosthetics, but make them with great passion. That one rebel guy they took in, who's always high as a kite. Vriska Serket, who either sucks at expressing her emotions or really does want your ass beat.





	1. Welcome to the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> How do you up a word count

Your name is Tavros Nitram.

One year ago you recently graduated from college, and had the revelation that maybe you should go join the military. One year of push ups at sunrise, weird drill sergeants, and blazing desert. Now, deployment to where the war rages at its worst. The 612th platoon of the Skaian army.

It's a mess there. You share your tent with Vantas, Megido, and Captor, unofficially Gamzee. "Don't worry about him." Captor says. "He's like the canary for stuff going on in the city." You note that he has a slight lisp, but decide that it would probably be rude to point out.

"I'm Sollux, by the way." He holds out his hand, which you shake.

"Karkat."

"Aradia." She looks up from a mass of... Rocks? Bones? You don't know.

"I'm Tavros."

Gamzee nods to you on the way out. He's smoking a joint.

There's a small argument going on outside. Not really small considering the person on the stretcher, but small in population. A combat medic, judging from the red cross on his sleeve, a girl holding him back and- "That's Lieutenant Serket. Known to most as Spider Bitch." You whirl around to see Karkat right behind you. "Uh, then who's the one on the stretcher?"

"Shit."

"Huh?"

He runs toward the small group "Guys! What the hell did you do to Terezi?"

Combat Medic folds his hands. "She's blind."

"Godammit, Zahhak, I can see she's blind! What the fuck happened?"

Zahhak nods to Serket. "It was an accident, I swear! They launched a shell at the outer part of the city, she was there at the wrong time."

"Like hell it was."

Serket motions to the scratch on her eye with her dust covered hand. Zahhak sighs. "Just allow me to make her another set of eyes, then she'll be good as new."

"Like hell am I gonna let you do that, neighbor. She doesn't want that."

"She'll be discharged otherwise."

"What the fuck did I just say? Pyrope doesn't want robotic eye prosthetic things, she ain't getting them."

"Wait, um," You cut in "Uh, mister field medic? Are you allowed to do this stuff? Robotic body parts?"

You see him sweat, visibly. "...No."

"Then maybe you shouldn't... Unless she happens to want them later..."

"Listen to the new guy, Eq. Sergeant's orders."

He doesn't seem very complaint. "Come on, Eq, it's not like she told you to not hook up some person to a defilibrator." The girl nudges his (extremely muscular) bicep.

"... Fine." He carries the stretcher off to the medical tent. Vantas follows after them.

"Kind of sucks that this is what you see on your first day. Usually it's way better here." Sometime during the argument Aradia snuck up to your side. "Equius and Nepeta are actually really nice once you get to know them. Vriska... She means well, but she's also kind of... abrasive."

"Who was the one that got blinded?"

"Terezi Pyrope. She's also pretty nice, but WILL screw you over in mind games."

"Who else is here? Isn't a platoon like, thirty people?"

"They're around. Eridan and Feferi usually keep to themselves."

"Oh."

"Welcome to the 612th. We hate each other and fight over everything, but we happen to work together when we actually need to."

 You're starting to wonder if enlisting was a good idea.


	2. Mornings aren't that bad. Really.

"Wakey wakey, greenie..." You can feel someone's breath on your face. Nobody from your tent, the voice is distinctly female but harsher and deeper than Aradia's. You open your eyes, and would've done a spit take if you were drinking something. The Sergeant is leaning over you with a demonic grin, and you don't know what to make of that. "... What time is it?"

She claps her hands in your face. You jump. "Up, up! It's time to get your newbie ass in shape!"

"Yes, your Condescension- uh, sir- ma'am." You nearly fall off your cot, good thing you wear sweatpants to sleep because letting the higher ups see your underwear is nowhere on the bucket list. "Do I need to change?"

"Bad question, we ain't got time to change in crisis! Thirty laps around camp, stat!"

You do a couple bad calculations. Assuming there's five tents per row and eight rows, and each tent is a five by ten... Approximately 100 feet per lap. You can handle that.

"Oops, I misspoke. The whole shebang, including the extension that leads to the 413th. Go meet some of the Kids."

...Around 400 feet per lap, multiply that by 30... 12,000 feet... Two miles and change. "I- waah!" She pushes you outside with your running shoes, which you hastily slip on. 

"Get back here by the time drills and shit start. That's... 45 mins. Plenty of time, chop chop."

You can distinctly feel the cold morning fog on your bare upper half. Two miles... You can do that. Probably meet some people from the 413th, if any of them have crazy sergeants who have them take runs first thing in the morning.

The camp is still pretty quiet at this hour. People in their tents snoring, the occasional person going around on a trip to the bathroom, one or two of the really disciplined ones doing some workout or another, but nobody on a jog. The landscape is pretty nice, you can see the town off in the distance, and down the path an assortment of Jeeps that are probably labeled '413th'.

Almost nobody's up at the camp of the 413th Platoon. A girl at the shooting range, an insanely cool dude sitting outside his tent with headphones. You entertain the idea of waving to them, but you've got a run to finish first. By the tenth lap the ache in your lungs is starting to take a toll on you. By the twentieth, you're taking the occasional water break. By the last one, you've slowed considerably, and have had to regain your balance a few times.

 Most the Platoon is gathered in the field at this point. You stumble into your tent and grab a grey shirt from somewhere, probably Karkat's, before running back to join the ranks. Surprisingly, Gamzee's participating. You take a spot next to... It doesn't seem right to call her a girl, she seems more like a lady with her pixie cut and motherly vibes.

"You're new here, are you?"

You nod, panting a bit too much to form words at the moment.

"Serket made you run the gauntlet. Take that as a compliment, she sees potential in you."

She does? "She does?"

"Don't crack under her pressure. My name's Kanaya."

"... Tavros."

"Pleasure. Now hush." Kanaya jerks her head towards the guy in front of her, it seems like the unlicensed medic from yesterday.

"Listen up, assholes! We've got a veeery special assignment for next week, gotta strike down some rebels in the south! Pyrope's fine. Well, fine as a blind person can be." She takes a pause at that moment, you can't hear as much from back here, but probably to make some comment or other. "Probably be back in a little bit. Oh! And we gotta newbie. Say hi, Nitram!"

You shrink into yourself. The row in front of you sneak glances backwards, and you'd bet five bucks if you had any money that the rows behind are looking over other's heads.

"You've gotta be willing to wreck shit in the Platoon. New guy, nowhere in hell any excuses. We've gotta ramp shit up to get those rebels, and it won't be the first time sources time hoooorribly wrong. Vrisky out, don't get blown up."

The somewhat organized platoon blob starts to disintegrate into groups of chattering people. You boggle over the informality of everything, and resolve to go take a break at your tent.

Your tent reeks of smoke, which you can trace to Gamzee sitting in the corner with a weed joint or something. Who even provides him with all those drugs?

Sollux is outside the med tent with a mass of metal and wires, he's bickering with the field medic about something prosthetic related. Karkat sulks under a tree nearby, the doctors probably drove him out... So it's probably the Specialist who went blind yesterday. You tap his shoulder.

"Fuck off."

Uh. "Are you okay?" Bad question.

"..."

"Is that the Specialist in there?" You attempt to tread lightly with that question. It's rhetorical, Karkat doesn't seem like the sort of guy who would be all worked up for anybody else.

"They kicked my out. Said Terezi needed space."

"Do you... LIKE her?"

He doesn't answer.

You take a seat next to him. "She's gonna be fine, right? I think it's just here eyesight that's the problem." They'll have to discharge her if she can't see.

"She won't be discharged."

"What?!"

"The Spider Bitch bends all the rules. All of them. Terezi would want to stay."

You aren't so sure about what to say. Karkat is clearly concerned for Terezi, she's blind and in the med tent, Sollux looks like he's working on something really important, now that it seems like he reached a compromise with the field medic, who.... "What's his name again? The field medic?"

"The sweaty horse guy?"

"I... guess?"

"Equius. He isn't licensed to make all the metal shit, and he probably breaks everything half the time." Karkat snorts. "His stuff helps when it needs to. Apparently he and Spider Bitch were neighbors."

"Thats... Nice?"

 "He and Nepeta are moirails. She's probably the only reason why he isn't holed up somewhere with a pile of scrap metal."

You listen to Karkat babble on about everyone in the platoon. It doesn't really register to your consciousness, as you can't stop thinking about certain things.

"So, next week."

"Don't step on mines. Don't listen to any of Vriska's plans. Stay alive."

But isn't the sergeant supposed to lay out the best plans? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys I'm not dead. And I, er, well, we're starting to get to the main plot shit now and I'm lowkey really sorry if anybody's out of character.  
> Otherwise, I'm hungry and craving kudos/comments (cronch cronch)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There's the first part. I seek validation through commenting but 555 words isnt worth a comment.


End file.
